


Hold Me Now, I Need To Feel Complete

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hell in a Handbasket [5]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andy is mopey and David gets grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now, I Need To Feel Complete

“I thought when you said that we needed to go to a bar that it meant we were going to party.” Dave grumbles, but mostly he's watching with thinly veiled worry at the way that Andy is just slumped over the bartop and staring into his beer. He knows what this is about, isn't even going to try denying it, and for a moment he really does hate Neal Tiemann.

Not that Neal can really be blamed for all of this. How's he supposed to just automatically _know_ how Andy feels about him without prompting? Despite Dave's sneaking suspicion that maybe Neal has a little mancrush of his own. 

Andy makes a bitter noise. “What, did you want to bolt on me and get laid too?”

“You could have _said_ something to him Andy. It's not like he's going to be able to just know and you didn't make it sound like the reason you were protesting was because you didn't want him to do it. You sounded like a prude. Don't give me that look.” Andy's glaring now, his 'pretty princess bitchface' as Neal calls it. “You did. But if it helps... it didn't sound like he was going to do it until right as he was walking out the door.”

“Doesn't matter, Cook. He still did it. So I think it's pretty fucking obvious I'm out of the running if he just wants to sleep with a couple teenagers.”

That one is so not earning a response. There's flat out being betrayed and then there's digging your own grave and Dave is not going to waste a perfectly good night of drinking on brooding over whichever Neal and Andy are doing to themselves. Seriously. Not when the beer is being comped to them that night and fans keep sending over shots. That would be heresy.

The more he drinks, the more Andy cheers up and before he's really prepared for it, Dave is gently having to restrain him from leaping on top of Kris Allen when he turns up looking as pocket sized and adorable as ever. Drunk enthusiasm, he excuses, and Kris says he'll encourage a bad habit by buying Andy his last beer of the night.

Except one beer turns into another beer and then four shots and then a bottle of tequila. They're both absolutely hammered, and Dave would be horrified at himself for letting it get this far but it's kind of amusing to watch them slump into each other and sing Stairway to Heaven as the bar is emptying out. When it seems to be just them and the bartender, Andy takes a very teeter-tottering look around the bar and then promptly swings back into Kris for a messy kiss.

This is bad. This is very bad.

There is so not putting any stop to it. Kris responds without a single ounce of hesitation and they don't listen to reasoning, like what if they're photographed when they get outside or what if they get photographed now and dude, both of you are _smashed_. It all flies right by them and it's with irritation that he follows them outside. No paparazzi in sight, thank god, because when he pours them into the back of a cab on their own, Kris goes straight into Andy's lap and that is NOT a kiss fit for public.

Dave climbs into the back of his own cab and slams his shoulders back into the seat. No brooding necessary, they are _totally_ digging their own graves.


End file.
